Knightmare
Sir Knightmare DemonBane is the main heroic character of the story 'From Nobody to Knightmare' by JJ Malcolm Main Theme: Metalizer by Sabaton Appearance Knightmare, in his changeling form, is a short, wiry insectoid equine preferring to take a somewhat humanoid shape, though, being a changeling, he can and will change this at will. He's often seen wearing an elongated ringmaster's jacket and a magical tophat containing the ghost of Combat Drone #516. As a human? Personality Knightmare is hyperactive, silly, goofy, and more than a bit of a dork. He's also somewhat perverse but that's more due to his being a Breeder changeling. He's also honorable, doesn't like to lie and chivalrous. It's common for him to call this 'White Knighting', after the internet term, but it's more accurate that he simply enjoys being a gentleman whenever he can. In combat, Knightmare's personality takes a kick to the extreme, going from 'merely' hyperactive to downright light-speed. He fights like how he sings: loud, hard, and very fast. He absolutely refuses to 'stay put' at all, let alone for very long, and will often use his four wings individually, playing out a song with his buzzing and using the erratic air currents generated to constantly keep mobilized and out of range of any attacks. He is a very non-defensive fighter, preferring to hazzle enemies from a distance and keep them focussed on him before going in for a hard-hitting blow. When angered, genuinely angered, however, Knightmare's silliness stops entirely. No more taunting, no more jokes, no more singing. He goes in for full-force strikes that can do as much damage as possible, preferring to take down, if not kill the target. This attitude shift often coincides with shifting into his fully human form and is considered by his companions to be 'really honestly kinda scary', in the words of Prince-Regeant Shining Armor. It's believed that this aggressive nature being associated with his human form stems mainly from constant and consistent mental and emotional trauma from his life as a human, causing him to, subconsciously, view his human self as more violent and dangerous. Considering the history derived from his recovered memories, there's significant evidence to corroborate with this theory that it may well be true, one does not gain a body count in the quadruple digits without being at least slightly unstable. History Born Theodore Wilkins approx' 85 years ago, 'Ted' lived a happy life up until the age of 5, when an event to be disclosed in canon caused the loss of his family, resulting in him becoming an orphan. Sicne then he had been obsessed with supernatural entities known as 'The UnSeelie Fae' and has worked to fight against them using a combination of magic and technology. After nearly seventy years, 'Unkillable' Theodore Wilkins was taken down by the SCP Foundation due to his unique traits. To keep him from 'Crossing the Able Line', his memory all the way back to his childhood was locked down, unable to be fully wiped away due to mind-protection magic. Since then, he has lived under the false belief that he's always been 'Agent Wilkins' of the SCP foundation, up until an event involving time travel, a talking zebra and his sadistic griffin girlfriend, and an annoyingly stupid killer robot, Ted was sent to be the 'chosen one' of Princess Celestia in the Chessgame of the Gods. Now living under the name she gave him, 'Knightmare', Ted has done his best to both acclimate to his new life as Celestia's prsonal soldier, as well as using the 'Dream World' Luna created for him to recover his lost memories by force. Powers and abilities Knightmare has numerous abilities stemming from his Boons, as well as natural changeling skills and human abilities. Divine Boons These are abilities he's gained from Princess Celestia and other simmilarly divine entities in the Chessgame *He obtained the ability to regenerate fasterfrom any wound while he's in sunlight than a normal changeling would under normal circumstances. This was given by Princess Celestia. *He also obtained via loophole, albeit at the cost of multiple sudden battles, the ability to take non-biological forms from Princess Celestia. (An ability mainly possessed by Pandoran changelings.) *After 'The Smooze', he obtained the ability to cast more advanced spells from Queen Chrysalis. *He obtained the ability to Overclock from Princess Luna via Twinkle. This was later amplified by Princess Nyx. Innate Changeling Skills These are skills natural to Chryssalianblack Changelings *Knightmare can shift into any imaginable form of biological entity, gaining the innate abilities/special skills of said form. *Kngihtmare can take SOME non-biological forms, such as his 'LAHIRE' form *Knightmare can be fed and healed by love of any kind, though freely given love feeds him best. *Knightmare is extremely fast, durable, and quick of thought. Human Abilities These are skills he's obtained in his human life *Knightmare has in-depth knowledge of human weaponry and combat tactics. *Knightmare can, and will, think outside the box for solutions, especially if they're better options. *Knightmare has mastered several forms of human-use magic such as thaumatic forging, (similar to Princess Luna's 'Lunar Forge', albeit on a smaller scale) and various degrees of alchemy. Learned Skills The following are skills and abilities he's obtained since the beginning of the ChessGame, as well as munitions for the Aether Rifle he's located/developed. Mage-Techniques Bow/Gun techniques Trueshot Forward Artillery Spinshot Needle Shower Tri-Shot Trickshot Hypershot Change-Up Backshot Flying Swallows Rain of Death Sureshot Carpet Bomber Mastershot Wildshot Main Gun Hand-to-Hand Techniques Bloody Knuckles Lightning Kick Whirlwind Kick Jawbreaker Rolling Slam Flip Thrust Moonsault Stomp Giant Swing Tiger Driver 91 Northern Lights Mental Barrier Sparkly Feet Cough Drop Fist of the Norse Star Flips of Thunder Power Combo Gravity Drop Earthquake HandAxe Techniques Deep Slice Axe Bomb Tornado Electronic Yo-Yo Retribution Bird of Prey Salmon Upstream Rising Sun Cutting Pine Axe Bomber Black Wings Boulder Dash Orbiting Blades Cross Strike True Strike Dynamite X Time Burst Karma GreatAxe Techniques Sideswipe Rising Claw Flying Sawblades Rolling Throw Blurred Axe Rising Crush Spiral Wave Impulse Divine Right Snowfall Spinning Hawk Tidal Wave Splashblade Angelic Lumberjack Buzzsaw of Doom Spikestrike Sparkling Rampage Shortsword Techniques Iai Strike Cutting Bamboo Maelstrom Rising Sun Triple Tiger Blade Launcher Cutting Pine Bird of Prey Corkscrew Cross Strike Tiger Claw Clean Sweep Dragon's Tail Orbiting Blades Motion of Truth Smashing Blades Invisible Death Dynamite X Terminal Velocity Golden Dragon Greatsword Techniques Lunging Arc Rising Crush Spiral Wave Shish Kebob Impulse Shield Breaker Windslasher Windwalker Splashblade Rain of Blood Bring It On Marble Stream Skullsplitter Beautiful Three Quakebringer Triple Offense Deep Swing Raging Pain Aether Rifle Munitions to be added soon Equipment Like all chess Pieces, Knightmare has an assortment of dedicated equipment he utilizes both in and out of combat. Melee Weapons Name: Nyx, The Dark Thunder Weapon type: Battle Axe/Bardic Guitar Special traits: Strings of lightning, can channel magic, serves as a home/body for Princess Nyx, AKA Nightmare Moon Name: Sol Invicta, The Unconquerable Sun Type: Mage-Blade Special Traits: One of two gifts from Lauren Faust, representing Princess Celestia. Fire/Holy-elemental ultralight longsword. Blade made of solid light that hurts very evil and/or shadow-elemental entities just from proximity. Can be dual-wielded with 'Lune Pertinax' the Unyielding Moon. Name: Lune Pertinax, The Unyielding Moon Type: Mage-Blade Special Traits: One of two gifts from Lauren Faust, representing Princess Luna of the Moon. Ice/Shadow elemental that allows the wielder to hide in darkness, no matter how impossible it should be. Defensive counterpart to the more offence-oriented Sol Invicta. The Overclocked forms of Sol Invicta and Lune Pertinax. These grant Kngihtmare access to the higher-grade Shortsword and Greatsword Mage-Techniques, as well as the team-attack with Griffin and Aoi known as 'Ultimate Omnislash'. Ranged Weapons Name: Aether Rifle AKA Clockwork Assault Rifle Type: rapid-fire magi-tech rifle powered by clockwork parts Special traits: Specialised magical munitions randing from explosive, to rapid-growrth, extremely high rate of fire. Name: Twinkle, The Spark of Magic Type: Magic staff Special Traits: Allows for 'Overclocking', and voice amplification. Can cast max-level Magic Missile once every 30 seconds. Borderline indestructable. Vehicles Special Equipment: Mount Name: Princess Nyx Nocte 'Nightmare Moon' Everfree Species: AlicornNightmare Special abilities: Most powerful mare in the world, super-alicorn strength, nigh-invulnerability, font of raw magic, capable of inducing Overclock state in the rider, capable of speeds in excess of 500 MPH in a dead sprint and sustaining those velocities indevinitely with little effort. Name: Ragnarok Type: Airship, Ultralight Destroyer Special traits: Over 40,000 years old, created with Warden techology, originally piloted by Megan, the First ChessPiece, equipped with 16 Heavy machineguns, 8 on each side, and a motor-controlled blade on the bow of the ship that doubles as a highly-accurate high-powered magical laser cannon. Capable of breaking the first Speed Barrier when running in an overclocked state, powered by ambient magic. Tumblr m9c7rxB54m1ra5gfio1 1280.png 3827 nightmare-moon painting artist-crappyunicorn.jpg Periel DualSwords.png BladeofLostGods.jpg Celestia, Brightest Star of Day shown.jpg Twilight element of magic shown.jpg Nyx.png Steampunk Aether rifle V5.jpg Relationships Post EndGame: Married to: Princess Nyx Nocte Everfreeto Chrysalis and Celestia as well, though this may change Companions with: The Dark Elements of Harmony, The Champions Appearance in other stories Canon *Griffin the Griffin Galloping Gala Arc *What was Lost *To Err is Equine appearance *Falling Feathers briefly Deuterocanon *The Blue Stranger, the Red Curtain *Falling Feathers Non-Canon/Unsorted *Chess Game of the Gods Spoof Chapters! *Puppy Love's Chess Game *For The Swarm *Kingside High Numerous small mentions. Trivia *Knightmare's equestrian name is derived from the 'fairy Chess Piece' known as the Knightmare variation of a Knight with greater movement range, but weaker than a pawn, fitting Kngihtmare's frailty in combat and reliance upon speed and mobility to survive. Titles As with almost all Chess Pieces, Knightmare has obtained several titles relating to who he is and what he is capable of. Titles include: *Sir Knightmare DemonBaneKnightly status and title, referencing his landing the final blow against a Nightmare-possessed Octavia *The Paladin of the Sun civillians view his status as Celestia's chess piece in much the manner Paladins tended to be viewed, as 'Holy Warriors' *The High-Generalmuch a military rank as a title, he managed to earn this in the Changeling Colleseum after three days of non-stop combat against other changelings vying for the newly opened position of the queen's right-hoof soldier. *Hellbreech [Knightmare has, on at least two known occasions, entered Tartarus of his own free will, without setting off any traps or defences, nor alerting any guards, for various reasons[The first was to rescue Drone after a botched exorcism nearly destroyed her soul, the other incident involved Griffin, Trixie, and a new branch of magic he was dabbling in *The Grandmaster intense stage presence and penchant for showing off has caused many to view his fights, even his more serious battles, kin to a circus act or stage show, due to his penchant for flashiness and, in general, making fights awesome *Unkillable Ted title from his life as a human, this was his nickname amongst other SCP agents, since strange luck followed him, often saving him from death by causing grievous injury. *The Legend of Wooley Swamp pre-Equestrian title. Knightmare had managed to corner a number of Fae working with human terroriists hiding in a louisianna bayou known as 'Wooley Swamp'. His status as a legend is because no one knew who managed to kill so many undetected until he, himself, revealed it. *The Slayer of Saigon [Yet another pre-equestrian title, this one deriving from his trials during the vietnam war, serving as both a US soldier and continuing his one-man-war against the UnSeelie. Even without the Fae being counted, he obtained the highest body count of enemy troops of any soldier, and managed to be the only one to not harm a civillian during the gruesome battle. Counting the fae? He has a higher body count in that single battle than any one soldier in history. Quotes "I'm about to do something STUPID!" When Knightmare has a genius plan that, even to him, sounds like a really bad idea. "Just using some Minecraft Logic." When Knightmare makes use of magic and a bit of insanity to simplify a complex problem. "Bad....move..." "Do you have a clue who you are DEALING WITH!?" "That's IT! Now I'm MAD!" Category:All Category:Pieces Category:Canon Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:OC